


Words Learned Today

by Tomibunny (Tomigiru)



Category: DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: (welcome to hell), F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smegma, smegma eating, some of the scenes in here are inspired by memes if you guess them you win a prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Tomibunny
Summary: I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because that would be a lie. Enjoy the filth--or don't.
Relationships: Maki Itoh/Chris Brookes
Kudos: 9





	Words Learned Today

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance if the emojis in the text don't work. If you clicked on this I'm sure you probably at least sort of know what you're in for. Have fun!

Chris wouldn't go so far as to say the conversation had caught him off guard, but only because he wasn't dumb enough to think he could ever predict anything that came out of Maki's mouth. They had been sitting on the hotel bed, having not yet bothered to get dressed or clean up, idly watching some nonsense on the TV. 

"Chris~" Maki sing-songed, her delicate hand creeping up his thigh. "I'm bored." 

Maki was basically always petulant or pushy in some way or another. Thinking about it always made Chris smile a bit. 

"Yeah?" He did his best to keep his focus on the TV, letting her hand wander further. He wanted to see where she was going with this, but he didn't want to let her know he was down to play whatever little game she'd concocted just yet. 

"Mmhm." She kept the whiny tone in her voice as she moved to stroke her fingertips along the length of his cock--still soft due to their earlier activities. He bit back a soft hiss as she teased her index finger under his foreskin at the head. 

"Not quite sure about a second round just yet, love." He said. She glanced up at him, looking a bit less pouty, before returning her attention to his cock, rolling the foreskin back to expose the head. 

"This is interesting, though." She muttered. He wasn't quite following the train of thought there, but he didn't want to dare to derail it either. "You take such good care of him, huh? Nice and squeaky clean." Chris couldn't help but squirm a bit as her fingers pressed deftly at the ridge, teasing the sensitive skin there. He definitely wasn't going to be getting hard again any time soon, but the movements still sent jolts of arousal through him, teasing just on the side of too much. 

"Is it fun?" Maki asked, looking back up at him with those big brown eyes. 

"What?" 

"You have to clean it really diligently, yeah?" She rolled her thumb against the underside of his cock, teasing right at the very bottom of the head. Chris had to hold back a yelp at that, the sensation making his hips jump a bit. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. 

"You don't have any build up…...mm, what is it they say in English for it?" 

"What?" 

"There's a swear word for it…" She hummed, tapping her chin with her free hand as she continued teasing at his cock. "When it gets all dirty." 

Chris huffed a laugh, letting his head fall back. Maki was bending down slowly, but not very stealthily, her long hair starting to brush at his thighs and stomach. "Is that all? You wanna learn more swear words?" 

"Mmmn, maybe." She wrapped her hand around his cock fully. "You always know the best ones." 

"I try. I...fuck, what were you asking," He trailed off, hands twisting into the bedsheets as she took his soft cock into her mouth, tongue pressing at that sensitive spot just under the head. She pulled off quickly, looking up at him like she was an absolute innocent in this game of theirs. She ran her tongue around the head, dipping under the foreskin playfully. 

"When it gets all dirty, that build up. There's a dirty word for it." 

"Uh, dick cheese?" Chris asked, the words slipping out in English. Maki pulled away from his cock and smiled brightly. 

"Dick cheese…" She repeated, as if trying it out, and then giggled. She hopped up, going to grab her phone from the bedside table before heading to the bathroom. He could hear her muttering the two words to herself as she turned on the sink.

Chris was struck with the distinct feeling he'd created a monster. 

*** 

By the time it came up again, he'd almost forgotten the conversation. 

"Chris!!" There was no softness to Maki's tone this time around, the bathroom door's handle banging against the wall as she kicked it open. Chris wouldn't say that he screamed like a girl when she ripped the shower curtain open, but, well, he also wouldn't say he didn't do that. 

"Fuck's sake Maki what the hell!!" 

Maki clapped her hands together and tilted her head cutely, although Chris knew damn well that she knew what he'd said. 

"Chris, can I pretty please ask a favor?" She blinked at him expectantly, looking all the world like they were having a regular conversation backstage at a show, rather than her standing outside a hotel bathroom while Chris looked like a drowned rat. 

He swiped the hair from his eyes to squint at her. 

"Can it wait?" He asked half-heartedly. He figured he already knew the answer. 

"No!!!" She leaned forward, not seeming to care that her cute pajamas were getting wet, grabbing him by the arms. "It's important right now!" She leaned in close, close enough to rest her chin on his chest and blink up at him, puppy dog eyes at full force. He couldn't help but think it looked pretty uncomfortable, especially under the errant spray of the showerhead. 

"Don't wash your dick." 

Chris had to catch himself on the handicap assistance bar before he almost slipped and killed both of them. Maki pulled away to catch herself awkwardly on the edge of the tub, sinking down to her knees and folding her arms under her head as quick as possible to make it seem as if she'd meant to do it in order to strike a cute pose. 

"What?" 

"Keep it dirty." She said, pointing a finger towards him. 

"What?!" 

She puffed out her cheeks, clearly pouting at the fact that he wasn't getting it, although he wasn't quite sure how he was meant to. She screwed up her face in concentration for a bit--a face he'd seen her make in the ring, one that usually never meant anything good--before brightening up. He could practically see the cartoon lightbulb go off above her head. 

"I want to suck dick cheese off your dirty cock." The words were in clearly enunciated English, each one hitting like one of her headbutts to the gut. 

That shouldn't have been hot, really, in the slightest. But Chris figured that the list of things that got his dick hard was already weird as hell, so it probably wasn't that surprising that this was one of them. 

“Ah. It got you hard!” Maki smiled up at him victoriously. “Is that a yes?!” 

And, well, there was really no point in arguing about that, he figured. 

*** 

It hadn’t been as easy as he thought it would be, all things considered. Going into it he’d thought, sure, it would be kind of gross to not wash his bits and bobs when he usually did, but he’d do just about anything for Maki. Strike that, he would do anything for her. He was a pushover that way, he supposed. Still, it hadn’t been all that easy, and it wasn’t like he was going to let his search history reflect the....particular way in which his lover wanted to be spoiled currently. 

What really mattered, at the end of it all, was that it was good enough for her. Which he was going to find out shortly, hopefully. He thought a bit about how to phrase it before shooting off the text. 

[once ur done with the gym come to my room]  
[i have a special snack for you]  
[:p] 

Queen 🖕🏽💞:  
[wwwwwww]  
[wat kind]  
[👀] 

He frowned a bit at her response. Maybe he hadn’t been clear enough...hopefully she hadn’t forgotten. She was a bit spacey, sure, but not usually about her own demands. In fact, her memory was very, very good when it had to do with things she liked to boss him around about. He would know. 

[🍆🧀] 

There. An eggplant and a cheese. Couldn’t be much clearer than that. Chris might say he deserved a pat on the back, even. There wasn’t exactly a guide on how to subtly or sexily message your very, very cute tag partner with benefits about the specifics of hoovering dried cum off your cock, after all. Not that he needed one, clearly, since he had this in the bag. 

Queen 🖕🏽💞:  
[👅💦💦💦] 

Chris smirked. In the bag. Too bad that there was no way on earth, hell, or any other dimensional plane that he was going to be able to brag about this to his buddies. He flopped down on the bed, tossing his phone to the nightstand. He adjusted his cock in his sweatpants--he wasn’t all the way hard, not yet, but the thought of what was coming certainly piqued his interest. He didn’t want to play around too much, though...he knew Maki loved working him up to being fully hard. 

He had relaxed so thoroughly into fantasizing about her that when she actually knocked on the door to his room, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He swore, stumbling over to the door and opening it up. 

Maki had taken the time to change into one of her cuter outfits; it wasn’t her gear, which was objectively the cutest, seeing as that was her idol costume, but still. That bleach-splattered sailor top that she loved so much paired with one of those bizarre, puffy layered skirts. Definitely not her work out clothes, at any rate. He was a bit touched that she bothered, considering he was of the opinion that she looked perfect in anything. 

"You look cute--" Chris had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Maki was kicking the door shut behind herself, duffel bag abandoned on the floor as she shoved him back to the hotel bed, forcing him down on his back. Considering that her hands went straight to playing with his dick through his sweats, though, he wasn't about to complain. 

Maki pulled them out of the way without much ceremony, face lighting up like she'd just unwrapped a present. Chris felt his cheeks turning pink--it was hard to not be ashamed of the state of things, after all. He knew she'd asked for it, but the idea of her seeing his cock still smelly and unwashed filled him with shame. At the same time though, that shame shot straight to his stomach and made his cock twitch. Oh well. 

She spared a moment to glance up at him, smiling mischievously, before taking this cock into her hands, giving it a few short strokes upward. He'd been right about her wanting the thrill of working him up to being totally hard, at least. She slowed just a bit, then stopped, licking her lips in anticipation as she moved her hand up towards the head of his cock, stroking downwards ever so slowly. 

His foreskin peeled back, Maki's eyes widening at the mess that'd accumulated there. 

"Dirty boy," she chastised--pre-cum bubbled at the tip at her words, completely damning. She leaned even closer, eyes fluttering as she breathed in deeply. Chris cursed softly, realizing what she was doing. Smelling him. She was smelling him. Fuck, that shouldn't be hot. 

She giggled, glancing back up at him. 

"Thank you for the meal." She piped up cheerily, dipping forward and dragging her tongue over the underside of the head, electricity shooting down Chris' spine as she moved to suck on the very tip, those brown eyes staring up at him hungrily. She pulled back, letting spit pour out of her mouth before making a face. She glanced at Chris expectantly, and he realized he had just been watching her, struck dumb, instead of really participating. 

He reached down, winding his fingers into her red hair, smirking as she leaned into the touch. 

“Yeah, you fucking like that? Licking filth off my cock?” He pressed her head down and she followed suit, ducking back down to run the tip of her tongue under the ridge of his head, gathering up more of the thick smegma that had gathered there. Her nose scrunched up a bit, and she let out a soft sound. “Don’t complain, you know you want to eat off my cock like this. Begged for it.” 

It had been a while since he’d been the one allowed to take control, and the rush of power was heady. Maki made another small noise, looking up at him expectantly as she tongued some of the white flecks off the head of his cock. 

“Bitter,” she muttered, pulling back a bit and rolling the taste around her mouth. Chris scoffed, moving his other hand to grip at the base of his cock. He pulled her closer, pressing it against her lips. She shut them stubbornly, whining. 

“You wanted this. Be honest about it.” He pulled her face closer, moving his hand so that he could upturn her nose with her tongue. “Maki Itoh, cutest idol in the world, loves cockstink and dick cheese, yeah?” He rubbed the head of his cock over her nose, watching her nostrils flare as she whined louder, opening her mouth and panting a bit for show. A spurt of pre-cum burst from his cock, smearing over her nose. 

“Look, you can’t even hide how bad you want it, your tongue hanging out, desperate for more. Imagine if people knew, huh? Their cute little idol loves filthy, dirty cock.” He trailed his cock along her face a bit more, reveling in the soft keening noise she let out, straining softly against his hold on her to try and get her mouth back on him. 

He tilted her face up easily with his hand, loving how pliable she was when it came to his touch. He rubbed his cock along her tongue, shuddering at the wet feeling paired with the sight of some of the white clumps rolling off the head onto the pink expanse of her tongue. She closed her mouth around him then, sucking on the tip and making his head fall back. 

"Fuck," he muttered, seeing stars behind his eyelids. "Why should I bother to wash my cock anymore, I've got you. My own personal cock cleaner.” 

He opened his eyes, glancing down, making eye contact with her as her tongue circled the head of his cock. 

“You want it all the way down your throat, huh? Your mouth is basically a dick carwash.” He quirked an eyebrow, double-checking on the idea as well as the dirty talk. Maki groaned, trying her best to nod without taking her mouth off Chris’ cock. He moved to weave both of his hands through her hair, holding it tightly. 

He pushed her down roughly, raising his hips at the same time, groaning at the wet gagging sound she made as the head of his cock forced its way into her throat. She was still looking up at him, eyebrows drawn together now and eyes watery. He shifted his hips again, trying to stop his eyes from rolling back in his head as her throat convulsed around him. 

She moved to pull off, instinctually, and he tightened his grip on her head, keeping her down at the base of his cock. 

"Now, now, be good. Keep that dick down your throat like you're supposed to." He chided, loving the way her eyes flashed with aggression at his words. Maki had a love-hate relationship with being bossed around, and he entirely intended to take advantage of that. "I know you can. I bet you love cock bumping up against the back of your throat even more than usual when it's filthy, yeah?" 

He loosened his grip enough that she could pull back, knowing what her actual limits were. She pulled off his cock, coughing softly, a thick glob of drool rolling down the underside of his cock. She already looked a mess, her hair sticking up from him having grabbed it, her eyes a bit watery and her mouth covered in spit. 

“Maki Itoh, the smegma idol.” He teased, dragging her down onto the head of his cock, although he knew she would’ve gone gladly. She moaned obediently, sucking at the tip, her tongue laving over the ridge and at the folds of his foreskin. “You want that to be your new market, eh? Everyone can come meet their cute idol Maki, and have her suck their filthy cocks clean. I think the fans would love it.” 

Maki keened, pressing herself down further onto his cock before he even had the chance. He caught up quickly, though, moving to shove her head all the way down again, jostling it purposefully so that her throat spasmed and a filthy gagging noise escaped her again. “Your streams could be more like this.” He joked. She looked up at him with those big eyes, a filthy sort of hope in them. Chris knew for a fact that Maki loved it when the dirty talk was directed at her idol career. “A cute idol date with everyone’s favorite onahole, Maki.” He said fondly. 

He grabbed the sides of her head, holding her in place so he could piston his hips a few times, wet, sticky noises escaping her every time he broached the back of her throat. He pulled her off violently, loving the way she gagged up more drool over his cock, panting and almost straining to get it back in her mouth. 

“I’m sure everyone wants to know how cute you sound when your throat is being fucked relentlessly.” She nodded, which prompted him to tug her back down onto his cock, once more holding her there as he fucked into her mouth, her gagging noises echoing in the small hotel room. He held her down again, balls-deep in her throat, loving the noises that escaped her as she struggled to breathe around him. 

This time he let her pull off herself, letting go of her head entirely again. She sat up a bit more between his legs, face already soaked in slick from her throat. She looked dazed and satisfied, brown eyes cloudy with lust. He glanced down at his cock--her drool had pooled onto his balls a bit, frothy and thick. The sight and the sensation was filthy, and if it were possible to get any harder, he would’ve.  
“I wanna try something.” He said. Maki cocked her head, licking some of the heavier drool from the corners of her lips. “It’ll help make sure you get every bit squeaky clean.” He joked. He wiggled his way away from her before he moved to push her down onto the bed.

“Dirty boy.” She muttered. He smirked. 

“Ah-ah, none of that. I’m the one in charge tonight. You’re my onahole idol.” Her eyelashes fluttered at his words, her hips jumping a bit. “And I’m gonna fuck you like it.” He got off the bed to reposition her a bit more before climbing back on himself, cock hanging heavily above her face. He could only imagine Maki’s hungry eyes fixating on it. The feeling was soon followed by her craning her neck up and sucking at the head a bit. 

“Ah, fuck--m-making sure you didn’t miss any of that cock filth you like so much, huh?” He chuckled, running his hands over her smooth thighs, pressing them open and flipping up her skirt. She had cute panties on--white with little pink pandas printed on them. The crotch was almost entirely soaked through. He buried his face in it immediately, loving the way her breath caught and hips hitched up at the movement. He inhaled deeply, rubbing his nose hard against the folds of her pussy through the thin fabric. 

“So wet just from eating dickcheese, what a naughty idol…” He said, pulling away. He tsked softly. “If you like it that much, I’ll make sure you don’t miss a single drop.” He thrust his hips down, making Maki gag hard enough that she had to turn to the side, spitting up more drool. Her face was almost automatically back in position for him though, mouth open and eager. Far be it from him to let his girl down, he fucked in again, this time picking up a rhythm easily. 

The squelch of his balls settling hard against her cute little nose sent a thrill up his spine. He rolled his hips a bit while he was down to the root, making her gag and cough a bit more. He lifted himself up a bit so that he could look down between them, observing the thick lines of drool falling all over Maki’s cheeks from the corner of her mouth. He pulled his hips up high, watching as her lips and tongue made a move to chase the tip of his cock as it left her mouth, before pressing back in roughly. 

Drool bubbled at the sides of her mouth as her throat spasmed. Her hands flew to her crotch, where he caught them expertly. 

“No, no. I wanna see if our filthy idol is going to make herself cream her panties just from her throat being used like a personal onahole. Maybe we should set this up as a meet-and-greet for you, since you love it so much.” He rubbed his face against her pussy again, making her pull away from his cock by turning her head to the side again, gasping and whining, her voice high and thin. 

A few more sounds like that, especially around his cock, and he was done for. He let her take a few moments to catch her breath, cock resting heavily against her wet cheek. When she turned her head straight again, he teased a bit at her, only shallowly thrusting, enjoying the teasing brush of his cockhead against her tongue. After a petulant whine finally escaped her, he went back to fucking her mouth, immediately going back to having no mercy. A few quick, daggering thrusts that made her gag and moan, and a few deep hip rolls to make sure his cock bumped right against the right spaces to make her gag even harder. 

He knew from experience (no one was better at face-fucking than Maki Itoh herself, although he doubted that was an appropriate lockerroom superlative) that gagging with cock all the way down your throat caused a fantastic head-swimmy sensation, senses filled with nothing other than the heaviness in your mouth and the struggle to breathe. 

He pulled back to let her cough or spit up, then repeated the cycle. By this time, being balls-deep in her mouth had her whining and moaning, the vibrations making his balls tighten up, threatening to pull his orgasm out of him any second. 

“I bet you love cum almost as much as you love cock filth, yeah?” He rolled his hips hard against her face, heart fluttering when he could feel her desperately inhaling the scent of his balls. She started moaning enthusiastically, and that was it for him--the movement and the vibrations of her eager noises, paired with the cock-gagged noises themselves--he was cumming down her throat in seconds. She swallowed all the thick jets obediently, panting and swallowing any excess when he pulled free. 

She caught his oversensitive cock in her lips, sucking a bit more than she needed to, which Chris knew he should’ve expected. The aftershocks shuddered up his spine, and her suckling at the head of his cock made him shake and let out...well, certainly less than dignified noises. 

Finally, she pulled away, unceremoniously lifting one of his legs and tipping him out of the way so that she could get out of her own mess of drool that had pooled onto the sheets. 

“Had to make sure your cock was nice and squeaky-clean.” She said, smiling devilishly. “Now, I think you owe me something, Chris~” 

She didn’t bother wiping any of the slick spit off her face, instead reaching down to her panties and yanking them off to the side. 

“Eat it like a good boy, and maybe I’ll ignore what a mean, naughty boy you were to me tonight when it’s time for your punishment, hm~?”

And, again, well…...there wasn’t really any point in arguing about that, was there?


End file.
